I Will Always Save You'
by Uchiha Kagoure chan
Summary: "Aku berjanji akan melindungi dan menjagamu selamanya. Takkan pernah ku biarkan orang lain melukaimu, juga takkan membiarkanmu pergi dari ku! Aku takkan melepaskanmu!" SasuHina XD RnR please!


**Hai readers semuanya, kali ini saya bikin fic SasuHina lagi, tapi fic kali ini sudah saya publish di majalah sekolah ^^**

**Saya mencoba membuat setting canon, mohon sarannya karena fic ini merupakan fic canon pertama saya ^^~**

**Pairing: SasuHina **

**Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Adapted from Prabhaswara. Karena fic ini sudah saya publish di majalah sekolah saya ^^ **

**Summary:**

"Aku berjanji akan melindungi dan menjagamu selamanya. Takkan pernah ku biarkan orang lain melukaimu, juga takkan membiarkanmu pergi dari ku! Aku takkan melepaskanmu!"

**Warning: ****mungkin sedikit OOC, seting Canon **

**So**** don't like don't read! Don't blame.**

**Happy reading ^-^**

'**I Will Always Save You' **

Udara terasa menyesakan, terik matahari menambah situasi menjadi semakin panas, seperempat hutan yang tadinya rimbun dan rindang kini telah menjadi daratan tandus dengan banyak lubang seperti bekas ledakan. Asap panas mengepul ke udara dari pohon yang terbakar api berwarna hitam.

Diantara pohon-pohon yang terbakar itu. Tampaklah dua _shinobi_ yang saling menatap dengan tatapan tajam penuh nafsu membunuh, berdiri dengan gagah di atas puing-puing reruntuhan pohon-pohon besar. Jelas sekali jika di hutan tersebut terjadi sebuah pertarungan di antara dua _shinobi_ yang memiliki kemampuan hebat sehingga bisa mengubah hutan rindang menjadi daratan tandus yang tak berbentuk.

Ke dua shinobi tersebut tak memperdulikan luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya juga tak memperdulikan nasib hutan tempat pertarungan mereka. Yang mereka pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara untuk mengalahkan lawan mereka.

"Kembalikan Hinata, Sasuke!" seru seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan tatapan geram kepada laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke tersebut

"Dia akan lebih baik jika bersamaku!" jawab laki-laki bernama Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tak kalah geram. Tak ada sekiranya dari mereka berdua yang mau mengalah.

"Cih, aku takkan menyerahkannya padamu, walau apapun yang terjadi tak kan ku serahkan karena dia begitu berarti dalam hidupku!" ucap Naruto bersikeras. Walaupun dengan tubuh yang penuh luka dan tenaga yang sudah mulai menipis, dia tak menyerah untuk merebut Hinata dari Sasuke. Gadis yang dicintainya.

"Begitu juga aku! Aku tak kan menyerahkannya! Apapun yang terjadi! Kau tau? Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan!" ucap Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. Tak ada niat sedikutpun dari Sasuke jika dia mau melepaskan wanita Hyuuga tersebut. Wanita yang dia cintai dari dulu, wanita yang selalu dia inginkan. Dan sekarang di saat Sasuke sudah mendapatkannya apa dia akan rela melepaskannya lagi demi Naruto? sahabat sekaligus rival sejatinya. Jawabanya tentu saja tidak! Tidak apapun yang terjadi dia takkan melepaskan Hinata lagi, takkan pernah.

Bagaimanapun caranya dia harus bisa membawa Hinata bersamanya. Tak peduli jika harus mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk membawa wanita itu. Sasuke hanya ingin bersama dengan wanita yang kini tergeletak tak sadarkan diri yang berada di bawah pohon dekat sungai itu, hanya degannya seorang! Apapun yang terjadi.

"Jadi aku memang harus benar-benar mengalahkanmu dulu ya?" kata Naruto yang sudah siap mengeluarkan jurus andalannya untuk menyerang Sasuke. Naruto pun berlari menerjang kearah Sasuke, memusatkan perhatiannya agar serangannya kali ini tepat sasaran "Terimalah ini Sasuke" seru Naruto.

"Brakk…" Naruto menghantam Sasuke dengan Rasengannya, tapi dengan mudah Sasuke menghindari serangan Naruto.

"Sayang sekali serangan mu meleset!" ucap Sasuke angkuh.

Kecewa, tentu saja Naruto merasa kecewa. Sudah beberapa kali serangannya selalu dapat dihindari oleh Sasuke. Dan kini tenaganya sudah mulai menipis, semua tenaganya sudah ia kerahkan, tapi tetap saja nihil. Tersirat sebuah kekecewaan yang mendalam di wajah Naruto.

Sasuke yang melihat keadaan Naruto dalam kondisi lengah. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada untuk menyerang balik Naruto. Dan dengan sekali hentakan Sasuke sudah berada didepan Naruto, lengkap dengan Chidori di tangan kanannya .Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada Sasuke langsung menghantamkan chidorinya ke tubuh Naruto.

"Sayang sekali, kau yang kalah!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Naruto yang memang dalam kondisi lengah tak sempat mengelak dari serangan Sasuke ditambah dengan tenaga yang sudah terkuras abis membuat Naruto benar-benar terkena telak serangan dari Sasuke dan terlempar sejauh beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir Naruto, dadanya terluka parah dan badanya terasa nyeri seperti disengat listrik. "Ukhh…" Naruto berusaha berdiri dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, tak ada kata menyerah dalam hidup Naruto walaupun dalam keadaan yang hampir sekarat seperti ini pun. "A…aku masih belom mati Sasuke!" ucap Naruto dengan susah payah.

"Cih… kau sungguh sangat keras kepala Naruto!" ucap Sasuke geram, melihat Naruto yang tak mau menyerah juga. "Baiklah akan kubuat kau tak bias berkutik lagi!"

Sasuke menatap lurus ke mata Naruto, mata hitam Sasuke kini berubah menjadi merah semerah darah. Sasuke dengan cepat mengeluarka jurus Sharingannya. Naruto terperangkap dalam genjutsu Sasuke.

"Brukk…"

Naruto jatuh tersungkur ke tanah, semua tubuhnya tak mau bergerak dan perlahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang. "Maafkan aku Hinata…" desis Naruto pelan di saat titik terakhir kesadarannya.

"Kau terlalu keras kepala Naruto!" ucap Sasuke dingin. Jelas sekali terlihat raut wajah penuh kemenangan di wajahnya.

Setelah memastikan Naruto benar-benar sudah tak berdaya lagi, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan tempat pertarungannya dengan Naruto menuju ke tepi sungai yang berada tidak jauh dari hutan tempat dia bertarung. Dia menghampiri sosok wanita yang sedang tak sadarkan diri di bawah pohon tepi sungai.

"Tak kan ku serahkan kau kepada siapa pun!" ucap Sasuke berbisik. Lalu Sasuke pun menggendong wanita yang tak lain adalah Hyuuga Hinata itu menuju gua yang merupakan markasnya. Sasuke tak memperdulikan luka yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya, yang terpenting saat ini bagi Sasuke adalah dia sudah berhasil membawa Hinata bersamanya. "Hm…" Sebuah senyum tipis tampak pada wajah tampan Sasuke.

**O.O.O**

Sasuke membaringkan Hinata ditempat tidur dengn sangat hati-hati. Lama Sasuke mentapa wajah Hinata dengan tatapan yang belum pernah dia tunjukan kepad orang lain. Tatapan penuh kasih sayang dan perhatian.

Reflek tangan Sasuke mengelus rambut Hinata yang lembut. Merasa terusik Hinata membuka matanya, dan hal pertama yang Hinata lihat adalah langit-langit kamar gua yang remang.

"Kau sudah sadar?" ucap Sasuke lembut.

"Eh…i..iiya!" ucap Hinata gugup dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

Hinata melihat ke sekeliling ruangan tempatnya sekarang. Ruangan ini tidak terlalu besar dan kecil. Hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur dan sebuah tempat duduk.

Disamping tempat tidurnya ada sebuah meja kecil yang berisi segelas air. Ruangan yang ada di tengah gua ini diterangi sebuah lillin, sehingga membuat keadaan agak gelap. Ditambah dengan tidak adanya ventilasi.

"Sebaiknya kau minum dulu! Supya tubuhmu lebih segar." Ucap Sasuke sembari menyodorkan segelas air.

"Ba…baik" jawab Hinatasembari menerima air putih yang diberikan Sasuke. 'senang' merupakan satu hal yang dirasaknnya kini. Berada sedekat ini dengan pria yang telah menarik perhatiannya pria yang telah membuka hatinya kembali.

" Sa…suke, bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Teringat akan pertarungan antara Sasuke dengan Naruto di hutan Konoha sebelum dia pingsan. Hinata berpikir jika sekarang dia bersama dengan Sasuke berarti Sasuke telah berhasil mengalahkan Naruto. Dan tentu saja Hinata gak merasa sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto, mengingat jika Naruto takan melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi menyadarkan Hinata satu hal. 'Naruto berhasil dikalahkan oleh Sasuke atau bahkan yang terburuk dibunuh Sasuke.'

"Tch…kurasa dia sekarang sudah berada di RS Konoha, kau tak perlu khawatir aku tak membunuhnya!" ucap Sasuke yang sepertinya bisa membaca kekhawatiran di wajah Hinata. Sekilas Sasuke tampak sedikit kesal saat Hinata menanyakan keadaan Naruto.

"Syu….syukurlah, dia selamat!" ucap Hinata merasa sedikit lega. Tak menyadari raut wajah Sasuke yang sedikit kesal.

"Hn…" hanya itu tanggapan dari Sasuke. Bosan jika harus mendengar Hinata mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Sasuke merasa agak cemburu dengan Naruto, mengingat jika Hinata pernah menaruh perhatian lebih pada pria berambut pirang jabrik tersebut.

Saat Sasuke akan berlalu meninggalkan Hinata, tanpa disangka-sangka tiba-tiba Hinata menahan Sasuke dengan memegang Sasuke.

"Sa…suke, lenganmu terluka! Bi…biar ku obati lukamu!" ucap Hinata. Yang melihat luka gores yang cukup besar di lengan kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa agak sedikit heran tapi dia juga merasa senang karena Hinata mau mengobati lukanya.

"Hn…" hanya itu respon dari Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali duduk dan membiarkan Hinata untuk mengobati lukanya. Tanpa Hinata sadari, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis dibibirnya. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa nyaman dan hatinya terasa sejuk saat berada di dekat Hinata. Sasuke tak melepas pandangannya dari Hinata, yang dengan cekatan mengobati lukanya. Hinata yang menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang memandangnya merasa agak malu, terlihat dari wajah Hinata yang memerah semerah tomat. Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya agar wajahnya yang memerah tidak di lihat oleh Sasuke. Tapi usaha Hinata itu sia-sia saja karena Sasuke dapat dengan jelas melihat rona merah di wajah Hinata. Sasuke hanya tersenyum menahan tawa melihat wajah Hinata memerah yang membuat gadis yang ada di depannya itu tampak semakin cantik dan manis di mata Sasuke.

"Su…sudah selesai! Sasuke." Ucap Hinata gugup, masih merasa malu.

"Hm…..terimakasih." ucap Sasuke dengan tulus seraya tersenyum lembut.

'Bluushhh…'

Lagi-lagi wajah Hinata merona melihat senyum Sasuke yang menawan.

"Sama-sama Sasuke." Hinata tersenyum sembari memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

Hinata akan beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menaruh obat-obat yang tadi digunakan untuk mengobati Sasuke, sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Sa…sasuke?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"tunggu dulu! ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu!" Kata Sasuke seraya menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri didepannya.

"A…apa itu?" Tanya Hinata dengan tampang polosnya.

"Kau…..apa kau menyukai Naruto?" Ucap Sasuke to the point, tak ada istilah basa-basi dalam hidup Sasuke.

Hinata yang di tanyai begitu oleh Sasuke merasa sedikit terkejut. Lagi pula untuk apa seorang Uchiha Sasuke menanyakan hal semacam itu?

"I…iya." Jawab Hinata singkat.

Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Hinata merasa dadaya sedikit sesak, entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit bagaikan ditusuk beribu-ribu jarum.

"Jadi begitu." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada sendu. Wajahnya tampak menyiratkan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"Tapi itu dulu! Sudah lama sekali aku melupakan perasaan itu kepada Naruto! Karena aku merasa Naruto hanya sebagai kakak dan sahabat yang selalu melindungiku!" ucap Hinata menjelaskan seraya tersenyum manis.

Seketika raut wajah Sasuke berubah cerah saat mendengar penjelasan dari Hinata.

"Jadi kau tak mempunyai laki-laki yang kau sukai?" Tanya Sasuke, ada sedikit harapan di raut wajahya.

"Te… tentu saja ada, aku punya laki-laki yang ku sukai!"

Lagi-lagi raut wajah Sasuke berubah suram. Sudah tak ada lagi harapan baginya.

"Dia, dia sekarang ada didepan mataku!" ucap Hinata dengan wajah memerah tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Sasuke menatap Hinata memproses semua perkataan Hinata tadi. Sedangkan Hinata hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Sasuke.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi Sasuke langsung memeluk Hinata. Dia mengerti dengan ucapan Hinata. Sasuke tahu laki-laki yang disukai Hinata adalah dirinya. Sasuke merasa senang, sangat senang tak ada satupun kata yang dapat menggambarkan hatinya yang sedang dilanda badai bunga saat ini.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hinata." Ucap Sasuke seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata.

"Begitu juga aku Sasuke!" jawab Hinata lembut seraya memejamkan matanya. Wajah Hinata dan Sasuke kini sangatlah dekat.

"Sasuke..." ucap Hinata saat bibir Sasuke menempel di bibirnya. Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan bibir Sasuke di bibirnya. Sedangkan Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata, memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

Tak ada satupun diantara mereka berdua yang ingin melepas satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat mereka harus merelakan ciuman hangat mereka berdua.

"Hinata aku berjanji akan melindungi dan menjagamu selamanya. Takkan pernah ku biarkan orang lain melukaimu, juga takkan membiarkanmu pergi dari ku! Aku takkan melepaskanmu!" ucap Sasuke serius dan bersungguh-sungguh, tak ada sedikit keraguan pun dalam sorot matanya.

Hinata merasa terharu dan senang mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Hinata juga merasa sangat bahagia mengetahui jika perasaanya terbalaskan.

"Terima kasih Sasuke!" ucap Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan senyum simpul di bibirnya.

"Hnn...!" Sasuke mengecup lembut kening Hinata seraya kembali memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Dengan sikap protektif yang tinggi, Sasuke bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri takkan membiarkan Hinata pergi darinya takkan pernah membiarkan Hinata terluka dan akan selalu membahagiakan Hinata.

"**Owari"**

**Hwa… oneshot pertama, meski sudah dipublish di majalah sekolah, tapi saya juga ingin mempublish di FFN ^^**

**Hyaaa… saya agak terburu-buru saat membuatnya, jadi pasti ada banyak misstyponya!**

**Mohon saran dan koreksi para readers sekalian **

**Terakhir arigatou udah mau baca...**

**Jangan lupa ripyunya ya ^^**


End file.
